The Ancient Prophecy
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Finally-my first Jackie Chan Adventures story! Jackie and Jade are part of an ancient prophecy, but Uncle forbids Jackie to mention any of it to Jade. What happens when the prophecy starts coming true? Enjoy! One more thing: Review swiftly!
1. Prologue: Night of the Full Moon

Me: Okay-here we go! I don't own anyone from "Jackie Chan Adventures." I can't believe it-my first Jackie Chan story-ow! 

Uncle: (whacks me upside head) Where have you been? You say you'll write story, then you take foreeeever to get here?! 

Jade: It's okay-he was probably hanging out with Jackie and lost track of time, right? 

Me: Uh... 

Jackie: (laughs loudly) Ignore my niece-she's like that sometimes. (whispers to Jade) Next time, introduce yourself politely to people who you've just met! 

Me: I'm gonna start this before I get hit again! 

Uncle: You do that! One more thing: bring tea! Uncle needs to keep his bowels from moving around. 

Me: Ayah...ow! 

Uncle: (whacks me upside head again) That's what I say-respect your elders!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Prologue-Night of the Full Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're all right, Jade. You got a sharp criminal mind." -Viper 

"I do?!" -Jade Chan 

"No! Jade has a 'lousy' criminal mind!" -Jackie Chan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Visibly, Jackie Chan relaxed at his uncle's antique shop. It had only been at least a week-at the most-since he, Uncle, Jade and Tohru had returned from the far mountains where these monks had claimed Tohru was their "Chosen One." 

"Sounds like some made-for-TV movie. Oh, well. Time to rest up from all this 'demon hunting.'" Jackie's thoughts-and moments of rest-were shot by the entrance of his niece Jade Chan. 

"Hiya, Jackie! How was your day? Has Captain Black called you about anything? Can I see if he has a mission lined up for us?" 

Jackie eyed Jade with a skeptical look. Usually, whenever his niece wanted to do anything besides train with him, that only meant one thing. 

"Jade...what did you do?" 

"Nothing!" Jade protested. "It wasn't my fault-not this time, anyway." 

"And what precisely do you mean by 'this time?'" 

"Remember when Maynard called me 'shrimp,' and I showed him the door? Well, not really the door, but you see my point. Any who, it seems like there's this new kid at school who bosses everyone else around-even the teachers seem scared of him! So, I walked right up to him and warned him, 'if you try any of that stuff on me, my Uncle Jackie's gonna set you straight!'" 

Now Jackie had a look of shock plastered over his face! "Why did you do that?! Now your teacher's going to call us, and besides, you should know better than to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." 

"Jackiiiiie!" Turning, Jackie and Jade noticed that Uncle and Tohru had left his research room, Tohru carrying an excessive number of books. "This came in the mail for you." 

"What?! The mailman came by at least two hours ago! Why didn't you give it to me then?" 

"Bah-I was teaching Tohru some more spells, so I said, 'mail can wait.' Here-seems important." 

Sighing, Jackie reached over Jade, pulled out a letter opener and opened up his letter. To his surprise, a note fell out. 

"Whoa-looks like chicken scratches, but smaller." Jade noted. 

"It could be related to the Book of Ages. I will do research on this letter. Tohru-go and make some tea. This could be a loooong night." 

"Yes, Sensei." Tohru responded. 

"Can I read the letter first-ow!" Jackie winced as Uncle swatted him on his temple. 

"Not yet! Must do research first, then you can read letter. One more thing: Jade's principal called here at noon; wants you to go in for a parent-teacher conference." 

Jackie held back a sigh of irritation, never liking the fact that when he was going to school and had to go to the principal's office, Uncle usually had some kind of punishment set up for him. He'd hoped that when he grew up, it would go differently for whoever he had to look out for. Since he was looking out for Jade, it wasn't going any differently. 

"If I were you, Jackie, I'd call that principal and say that we can't make it, 'cause you've got some archaeology work to do for the university, and that I'm supposed to help out over the weekend. What do you say?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Two weeks' detention?! I never got to tell my side of the story!" Jade ranted as she and Jackie left the school building an hour later. 

"Yes, you did, and I relayed your response a few moments ago." Jackie replied. 

"I don't think 'wanting to help keep the kids safe from this new kid' really helped me out, Jackie." 

"Neither do I. Next time, if you do run into this new kid, try to make friends with him." 

Jade mulled over her uncle's idea and admitted to herself-it showed promise. "Guess you got a point." 

"Now, it's time for us to head back to Section 13 for the night, and for you to get your homework done-" 

Jackie's cell phone rang, interrupting whatever he would've said next, so he answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Jackie, you and Jade must get here immediately. I believe you are in grave danger." 

"Uncle, I get into danger with every step I take-" 

"Do you want to see what was in that letter that was addressed to you? Yes? THEN GET OVER HERE NOW! One more thing: on your way back, pick up some mung beans." 

Jackie now had a worried expression over his face, and whenever Jackie was worried about anything, Jade got cautious, and worried, though she never showed it. 

"What's wrong, Jackie?" 

"According to Uncle, I'm in 'some sort of grave danger.' But it's nothing to worry about, Jade." 

"'Nothing to worry about?' We just got back from getting rid of this dark master guy who tried to kill Tohru, and this letter is 'nothing to worry about?'" 

Jackie turned toward Jade, and he could tell that she was trying to maintain her composure. Smiling gently, he bent down and patted her on the shoulder. "Trust me on this, Jade. I'm sure Uncle was just being careful about things. You don't have to worry about me-I promise. It's not like we're part of an ancient prophecy that's existed since the dawn of civilization."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This text was written near the dawn of civilization, when the 8 Demon sorcerers ruled the globe. It was rumored that this had been destroyed before the 8 immortals banished the 8 Demons to the other realm, but this tiny part of it seems to have survived. It mentions that an unlikely hero will once more be possessed by the Demon who breathes fire, and this unlikely hero will reclaim the Talismans and attempt to rule his domain. The only way for the unlikely hero to be spared is if he avoids contact with the organization controlled by evil on the night of the full moon." 

Jackie was truly interested in this prophecy, but he wasn't sure if he should get involved. "Does it say anything else-?" 

"Getting to that! In the event that the unlikely hero should be tainted by evil, his loyal, yet troublesome counterpart will be forced to engage him in battle, using all 12 Talismans against him." 

"Does it say anything else?!" Jackie insisted. Uncle sighed as he pulled his hand down from his glasses. 

"No-that was all that remained of the ancient prophecy. Jackie: be careful. This is something that was known about ever since the dawn of time." 

Jackie knew he had to take Uncle's advice seriously, because he actually looked worried under his normal facade. 

"One more thing: don't mention any of this prophecy to Jade. I fear she and you may be involved in this together, and if you are, it could end very badly for either one, or both of you." 

At that time, Jade was sleeping peacefully under the crook of Jackie's arm. Nodding, Jackie carefully picked his niece up, so he wouldn't wake her. 

"Okay, Uncle...I won't say anything about this. Hide that somewhere-we both know how cunning Jade is, and she may stumble upon it." 

"That would be best. One more thing: where are my mung beans?" 

Jackie groaned at that question. "I thought you wanted me here quickly, so I accidentally passed the store and forgot about it." 

"Ayaaaaaaaah! Can't anyone around here get anything done correctly?! Tomorrow, after you drop Jade off, go and get some mung beans!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Jackie exited Uncle's antique shop, Jade yawned loudly while waking up. 

"What's up, Jackie? Was that letter for real, or was it bogus?" 

A part of Jackie felt guilty, because he knew that what he had to say next would be a lie, and he'd tried to teach Jade to tell the truth under any circumstances-good, or bad. But, Uncle had specifically warned him not to tell Jade about this prophecy. 

"No. Uncle was just being careful. The letter didn't mean a thing." 

"Hello, Jackson." 

Narrowing his eyes, Jackie looked up to see Finn, Chow, Ratso and Hak Foo, four of Valmont's Enforcers. 

"I thought you'd all abandoned Valmont?" 

"At first, we did, but he promised that if we could get him the Talismans back, he'd pay us double what he originally paid us before." 

"Make it easy on yourself, Chan and give us the merchandise." Hak Foo hissed. 

Jade instantly jumped out of Jackie's arms and assumed a fighting stance. "They're not here, but if you're gonna try to get ahold of those Talismans, you're gonna have to go through us, right, Jackie?" 

Jackie nodded, then gasped as he looked upward at the moon-it was full! 

"You gotta be kidding me..." Jackie whispered worriedly to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	2. Chapter I: Operation: Save Jade!

Me: Didn't know I'd get this first chapter done so quickly? I don't own anyone, or anything from "Jackie Chan Adventures!" 

Jade: Come on, Jackie-show 'em your super-quick lightning reflexes, like this: Hyah! 

(WHACK! Jade knocks down globe by accident; Jackie glares at Jade) 

Jade: Heh-heh. Sorry? 

Me: (sighs) At least it isn't broken. 

Jackie: Jade, maybe next time, you'll remember to ask if the area you're training at is clear of any breakable items, like alarm clocks. 

Me: No harm, no foul. She's pretty quick, Jackie. 

Jackie: I know-reminds me of me when I was her age.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter I-Operation: Save Jade!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"At last, the Tiger is free-free to be me!" -Jackie's "Tiger" side 

"This is terrible! My Dark Side has gone over to...the Dark Side!" -Jackie's "Pussycat" side 

"Two Jackies equals one biiiig headache!" -Uncle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

(Uncle: Jade's principal called; wants you to meet for a parent-teacher conference. 

Jade: I never got to tell my side of the story! 

Uncle: Jackie, you and Jade must get here immediately. I believe you are in grave danger. 

Jackie: Uncle was just being careful. There's nothing to worry about, Jade. 

Jade: "Nothing to worry about?" We just got back from getting rid of a dark master who tried to kill Tohru, and this letter you got is "nothing to worry about?" 

Uncle: (reads) An unlikely hero will once again be possessed by the Demon sorcerer who breathes fire. If the unlikely hero is tainted by evil, his loyal, but troublesome companion will be forced to engage him in battle, using all 12 Talismans against him. One more thing: don't mention any of this prophecy to Jade. 

Jackie: Okay, Uncle-I won't say anything about this. Hide that somewhere-we both know how cunning Jade is, and she may stumble upon it. 

Jade: If you want the Talismans, you're gonna have to go through us, right, Jackie?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie forced his attention away from the glare of the full moon as Hak Foo leaped up in the air and yelled, "Mantis Boxing style!" 

"Whaa!" Jackie grabbed Jade and pulled her away to safety, barely avoiding Hak Foo's attack. 

"Rabbit Punch!" 

"Quick-get back inside and warn Tohru!" Jackie advised while pushing Jade toward the door. 

"Awww..." Jade groaned as she reluctantly ran back inside. 

"Try this on for size, Chan-Panther Claw!!" 

"Bwaa!" Jackie grunted as he was caught off guard and was sent flying into the wall of his uncle's shop! 

"What's all the noise out here? Why is Jade asking for Tohru-ayaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Uncle exclaimed as he walked out and saw Hak Foo menacingly heading toward his nephew. 

"I will handle him, Sensei." Tohru replied calmly as he and Jade walked past him. Tohru grinned in Hak Foo's direction as Jade ran over to Jackie and helped him up. 

"Jackie, are you okay?" 

"I think so-once the room stops spinning." Jackie noted weakly. 

Looking back up, Jade saw Chow, Ratso and Finn making their way toward them. With Jackie temporarily out of commission, and Tohru protecting them from Hak Foo, their chances of survival were slim. 

"The only way to keep these guys at bay is to him 'em low, and hit 'em hard!" Jade declared while posing another fighting stance. 

"Look-she thinks she's gonna beat us up!" Finn laughed as they started running. 

"You guys are gonna regret this. Hyah!!" Jade quickly leaped upward and... 

WHAM! WHACK! BAM! Jade successfully launched kick after kick at Finn, Ratso and Chow's heads, sending the three Enforcers to the ground. 

"Obviously, Jackie has taught you well. If he could force himself to wake up, I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Uncle said. 

"Doubtful. He's always telling me, 'fighting bad guys is too dangerous.'" Jade mumbled bitterly. 

"Panther Claw!!" 

"Uhh!" Tohru grunted in surprise as he was caught off guard by the same attack that knocked Jackie out and was sent sprawling down to the ground! 

"Since it seems evident that you don't have the Talismans on you, we'll take a consolation prize for now..." Grinning evilly, Hak Foo picked Jade up and held Uncle at bay! 

"Let me go! When Jackie gets up, you're gonna pay for this!" Jade warned impatiently. 

At that moment, Jackie did wake up, and got up in time to see the Enforcers leave and carry Jade away! 

"What-? JADE!" 

"She will be returned to you-when we receive the Talismans!" Hak Foo declared with an evil grin as the car sped off. Jackie and Uncle could do nothing as long as Jade's life was in danger!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie worriedly paced the floor of his Uncle's shop until well past the rising of the sun. 

"Ayaaaah! Jackie, quit pacing! You are wearing out my floor!" Uncle protested. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I can't help but wonder what the Dark Hand will do to Jade." Jackie admitted. 

"Remember what occurred when she was captured during the search for the Tiger Talisman?" Uncle asked calmly. 

"They didn't hurt her, but when Valmont found out she had the missing half on her, he took it from her." Jackie explained, remembering what had transpired. 

"Exactly. So, I'm positive they won't lay a hand on her until you surrender the Talismans." 

Jackie pondered something else-how he was going to convince Captain Black to give up the Talismans for a noble cause.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's this about?" Jade demanded angrily, struggling to free herself from her bonds. 

"It's quite simple, my dear-thanks to your uncle's meddling interference during that whole Katmandu fiasco, I've got a debt to pay, and with the Talismans in hand-actually, my hand-I'll be able to pay it off faster than I would normally." Valmont explained briefly. 

"To be honest with you-" 

"I'm sure that would be a first." Jade retorted sarcastically. 

"-I was amazed when my henchmen dragged you in here until they explained what happened during their raid the previous night. If I'd known that kidnapping you would speed up retreving the Talismans, I would've had them nab you at your school-what school is that again, for future reference?" 

Struggling even harder to get free, Jade growled, "The school of 'once Jackie gets here, he's gonna teach you firsthand about the ancient art of butt-whoop!'" 

"Charmed, I'm sure."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie entered into Section 13, wondering what he was going to tell Captain Black about Jade's kidnapping. 

"Good morning, Jackie. You and Jade never came in last night. Did something happen?" 

Hiding his tears well, Jackie said, "You could say that." 

For the next few minutes, Jackie explained what had happened the previous night to his old friend. 

"Hmm. I see your predicament. On the one hand, you want to keep the Talismans safe from the Dark Hand-pun not intended. On the other hand, you want Jade back, preferably alive, and in one piece." 

At that moment, Jackie had a flash of inspiration. "Captain Black, I think I have an idea on how I can save Jade and not have to trade the Talismans at all! But first, I need to make a phone call."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour or so later, Viper, one of the members of "The J-Team," as Jade called them, found herself standing outside of the San Francisco airport, waiting for a taxi to come by. Instead, she found Jackie waiting near a cab next to Uncle and Tohru, but no Jade. 

"Jackie! Been a while. Have to admit, I was surprised to get a phone call from you instead of Jade. So, where is she?" 

"That's why..." Jackie steeled himself for what he was about to say next. "...I called you. I need your help. The Dark Hand's kidnapped Jade, and they want to trade her for the Talismans. I remember that you made a counterfeit of the Snake Talisman when we first met. Do you think you could make counterfeits of all of the Talismans?" 

"Hmm...it would take me a while, but after a few hours, I could have the copies ready for you." 

"Good. I think I know where I have to meet them at, but I will need to borrow Tohru for a while, Uncle." 

"Anything to get Jade back home with us is verrrrry good. One more thing: you did not tell her about the prophecy last night?" 

Jackie eyed Uncle with a perplexing look. "We'd been ambushed!" Jackie hissed under his breath. "I didn't have time to think about that prophecy!" 

"Good-don't dwell on it! As long as there wasn't a full moon last night, you should be okay." 

Jackie held in his breath as he recalled that the moon had been full, but he decided he wouldn't burden Uncle with it now. They had bigger problems to worry about.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily for Jade, Jackie had called the principal and informed her that she'd come down with a sudden cold that had sprung up overnight, and that was why she hadn't been in. He promised he'd go down there and pick up any homework she would have. A few hours later, Jackie, Tohru and Viper were near an old abandoned warehouse-Viper carrying the real Talismans in her hands, Tohru holding the fake Talismans in a tiny bag. 

"You sure you're ready for this? This is the only shot you're gonna have to pull this off, Babyface." Viper cautioned. 

"I'm ready. Hand me the Tiger. Tohru, you'll be with my 'Yin'; Viper will keep watch for my 'Yang' and Jade in the car." Jackie advised. 

As Jackie and Tohru exited the car, Viper passed him the Tiger Talisman. Instantly, it cracked in two and started glowing brightly. A second later, Jackie's "Yin" and "Yang" were separated from each other. 

"So-you ready for this, Pussycat?" asked the Tiger, a knowing grin on his face. 

"Definitely, as long as Jade is safely brought back to us."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Valmont hid his smile well as the Tiger entered in the warehouse holding the bags containing the "Talismans." 

"Chan! For a minute there, I thought you'd attempt to try a daring rescue mission instead of taking the easy way out." 

Jade felt her heart plummet within her chest. She'd kept up hope herself that Jackie would attempt a rescue mission and not give up the Talismans. 

"That would be the coward's way to die quicker! First-free the kid, then you'll get the Talismans." 

Snapping his fingers, Hak Foo walked in and untied the bonds around Jade's wrist. Quickly, Jade ran over toward the Tiger, who motioned for her to look up. Confused, she looked up and saw the Pussycat and Tohru waiting for her! They were lowering a rope down to where she was at. 

Jade smiled broadly despite the situation they were all in. "Was this Jackie's idea in the first place?" she whispered while climbing up the rope. "Mondo coolio!" 

"Now-the Talismans." Valmont suggested. 

"Fine with me. Catch!" The Tiger tossed the bag in Valmont's direction, then jumped up and out of the roof, grabbing Jade on the way up. 

"We've done it. Jackie Chan doesn't know it yet, but he's signed his own death warrant by giving us the Talismans of his own free will-" 

Valmont and Hak Foo facefaulted in surprise as all 12 "Talismans" crumbled inside the bag!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay-Jade's safe. Now we can become one Jackie again!" 

The Tiger eyed the Pussycat with a look of scorn before turning toward Jade. "Remind me why we have to do this again?" 

"Because it was part of Jackie's original plan in the first place." Tohru interjected. "And, if you tried to cause trouble, while I'm supposed to restrain you, Jade would combine the two pieces of the Talisman." he added after a thought. 

"Fine-but only because the kid looks like she could break out into tears at any minute!" 

"I would not!" Jade objected. The two halves of the Tiger Talisman were reunited at that instant, and the two Jackies reunited into one Jackie yet again. 

"I'm me again, which means the plan worked! Welcome back, Jade." Jackie pulled his niece into a hug, which Jade returned in kind. 

"YAAAAAH! I'll teach you to trick people like that, Chan! Panther Claw!!" Hak Foo yelled angrily while leaping in the air. 

"Bwaaaa!" Jackie picked Jade up and, with Tohru, ran off, Jackie screaming, "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!" the entire way across the building! 

"Couldn't we just give him the slip?" Jade advised, pointing to a bucket filled with water. 

Jackie and Tohru eyed each other and nodded. "Good thinking, Jade!" 

Not even seeing the bucket in the first place-which Jade knocked over-,Hak Foo jumped toward Jackie, yelling out, "Panther Claw!!" 

Smirking, Jackie wisely moved to the left, causing Hak Foo to drop onto the roof and go sliding across it to the chimney, where he was knocked out almost instantly. 

"Now that we've saved Jade from the Dark Hand, let's go home! By the way, Jade, there's someone downstairs who'd like to say hello." 

"It's not Paco, is it, Jackie?" 

"Unless Paco was once a criminal mastermind, I think the answer to that would be no."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shendu hissed with success as his Demon brethren released him once more from his imprisonment in a final attempt to possess a human body. The last time he'd taken over Jackie's body, the child had prevented his plans to change centuries of history by remaining a part of this reality! 

"This time..." Shendu declared while hunting down the body he was seeking to possess. "...not even that child, or Chan shall prevent me from freeing my Demon brethren, restoring my palace and controlling my entire realm with an iron fist!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	3. Chapter II: Possessed by Evil Spirits

Me: After listening to a song from one of my CD's I've found inspiration once again! I don't own anyone from "Jackie Chan Adventures." 

Uncle: Where's Jackie? He and Jade were supposed to help out in the shop today! 

Me: I don't know where they went, Uncle-ow! 

Uncle: (whacks me upside head) Are you related to me? No? THEN ADDRESS ME PROPERLY! 

Me: (sighs) Yes, sir. 

Uncle: Good! You respect me, we'll get along; disrespect me, you'll get another taste of Uncle. 

Me: I'm gonna go and wait for Jackie and Jade over here. (runs off)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter II-Possessed by Evil Spirits   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good magic is stronger than baaaaad magic." -Uncle 

"Men-we're going in!" -Captain Black 

"No-magic must defeat magic!" -Uncle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

Jackie: What-? JADE! 

Hak Foo: She will be returned to us-when we receive the Talismans! 

Valmont: If I'd known that kidnapping you would speed up retreiving the Talismans, I would've had my men nab you at your school! 

Viper: Jackie! Been a while. Where's Jade? 

Jackie: That's why I called. I need your help. 

Valmont: Chan! I thought you'd attempt a daring rescue mission rather than take the easy way out. 

Jackie's "Tiger" half: That would be the coward's way to die quicker! 

Jade: (sees the Pussycat and Tohru) Was this Jackie's idea in the first place? Mondo coolio! 

Jackie: I'm me again, which means the plan worked! Welcome back, Jade. 

Shendu: This time, not even that child, or Chan, shall prevent me from freeing my Demon brethren, restoring my palace, and controlling my entire realm with an iron fist!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie could relax now-not only had he tricked Valmont and Hak Foo into thinking that they had the Talismans-for a time-but he'd been able to save his niece from their clutches without having to actually give up the real Talismans. A day had passed since then, and Viper had to return back to New York, but she'd mentioned before she'd left that he owed her. He felt unsettled after that last statement, but he didn't know why. 

"Jackiiiiie!" Jackie was momentarily startled by his Uncle appearing in front of him, but why wouldn't he-it was his shop, and Jackie was visiting for a time. 

"Yes, Uncle-ow!" 

Swatting Jackie on his temple, Uncle explained, "Why didn't you tell me the full moon was up that night you were attacked? I find out on the newspaper-this cannot be goooood. One more thing: how is Jade?" 

"Still as energetic as ever. Why?" 

"Because..." Uncle now had a truly worried look on his face. "...if this prophecy does start coming true, you may be forced to do battle with her." 

"Do battle with who?" 

"Ahh!" Jackie and Uncle were both startled by Jade's sudden appearance behind them, and they quickly grew silent. 

"What's wrong? Did my parents call and say I had to return to Hong Kong?" 

"Uh..." Both Jackie and Uncle were unsure of how to respond to Jade's question. Uncle had specifically informed Jackie not to mention this prophecy to her, and if he did...Uncle hadn't told him what would happen if he told her about it, but Jackie could make a few educated guesses. 

"No-that wasn't it. Uncle was concerned that I would have to do battle with Viper as payment for her helping me save you from the Dark Hand." 

Once again, Jackie felt uneasy about lying to Jade, but he tried to push that aside. This time, however, Jade saw through his facade. 

"That wasn't it. Come on, Jackie-what's really going on? I deserve to know-I was almost hacked into two just yesterday!" 

Jackie turned toward Uncle with a pleading look, and Uncle relented. Smiling with relief, Jackie looked back down at Jade and felt even more guilty for lying in the first place-her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Despite Jade's attempts to keep the tears from falling, some trickled down her cheeks. 

"You're right, Jade. You do deserve the truth, and I'm sorry for trying to cover it up. Uncle and I were both worried about you-ow!" 

"Why are you including meeeee in this?! She's your niece!" 

"Anyway, it all started with that letter I received, remember?" 

Nodding, Jade wiped her tears away and paid close attention to what Jackie was saying.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Valmont was furious for being tricked by Jackie Chan, and he'd lost his main trump card as well as the chance to retreive the Talismans! 

"Big V, you doing okay?" Finn spoke up. 

Growling, Valmont picked up a coffee cup and tossed it in his direction. The 4 Enforcers ducked in order to avoid being hit and to avoid the broken pieces of the cup. 

"Of course I'm not okay! Chan tricked us, took our trump card, and we're back to square one on how to retrieve the Talismans from Section 13!" 

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." a voice hissed from behind Valmont. Confused, Valmont and the Enforcers all turned to see Shendu's floating spirit behind him! 

"A-are you back inside me again, Shendu?!" 

"If I was, you would know it Valmont. Our goals appear to merge at this specific point in time. If you help me gain control of Chan's body, I will break down the barriers in his mind and have him lead us to Section 13 so I can reclaim your Talismans for you." 

Valmont had a strange suspicion that if Shendu actually had hands-and fingers-they would be crossed about now, but he ignored it. 

"Deal! Since you and I have been by Chan's Uncle's shop, that would be the most likely place to look, wouldn't you say? And, couldn't you have just 'beamed' yourself there?" 

"I would rather conserve my energy for later uses, Valmont."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...so, on that night you were captured by Valmont's men, the moon was full. This prophecy may come to pass soon, although I don't know precisely when." 

Jackie finished his explanation, and Jade tried to keep her features from being readable, but he'd already noticed her worried expression. 

"What are we gonna do? If this prophecy does concern the both of us, I mean." 

"Uncle and Tohru are both searching for the proper Chi spell to keep evil spirits from entering the house, so we should be safe." 

"You mean 'you'll' be safe. But we can't stay here forever, Jackie! I've got school-I can't believe I just said that! And you have your university work and the occasional butt-whooping." 

"Language, Jade. You are right-I do have university work, and you do have school to catch up on. So, once we get back to Section 13, I will have Uncle perform a Chi spell around the entire complex." 

Uncle and Tohru reentered in at that moment, Tohru holding one of Uncle's books in hand. "Jackie, we have found the Chi spell meant to keep evil Demons out." 

The door suddenly knocked before Uncle could start chanting the Chi spell. 

"Ayaaaaaaah! Who could that be?! Tohru, see who it is and tell them to go away!" 

"Yes, Sensei." As Tohru turned to leave, Jackie had a funny feeling in the back of his mind that if Tohru went to the door, something bad would happen! 

"Uncle, start the chant!" Jackie warned before getting up and running toward the door. 

"How can I start the chant without the proper herrrrrbs?! Jade-go get these herbs from the cabinet-" 

"Awwww!" Jade groaned as Uncle started rattling off every herb known to man!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"TOHRU, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Jackie pulled Tohru away from the door, but accidentally grabbed the door handle and yanked it open at the same time. 

"At last, Chan-I will have my revenge!" Hissing evilly, Shendu flew forward and leaped into Jackie's body once more! Tohru gasped in surprise and shock as Jackie's eyes started glowing a dark red. 

"But-how?" Looking away from Shendu/Jackie, Tohru saw Valmont with an evil smile on his face. 

"Oh-I'm sorry. This was the right residence, right?" 

"Raaahhh!" Tohru growled while starting forward, but Shendu/Jackie leaped over him and responded with a powerful punch, sending Tohru flying back inside the house, knocking over bookcases and other books! That alerted Jade and Uncle to the commotion outside. 

"Jackie, why is Tohru inside the house? He was supposed to get the door-ayaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

"Jackie...no." Jade could do nothing but stand there in shock as her uncle seemed to side with Valmont! 

Groaning, Jackie regained control of his body long enough to gaze into Jade's eyes. Tears spilled out of his eyes as Jackie whispered sadly, "I'm sorry, Jade." 

Shendu growled as he regained control of Jackie's body and shoved Valmont back inside the car. 

"JACKIE!" Jade started forward, determined to save her uncle from Shendu, but she was pulled back as the car sped off. 

"The prophecy has come into motion. Now, it is up to you to save Jackie from himself before it is too late." Uncle declared quietly as Jade sadly stared at where the car had been at only moments before, the day abruptly changing into night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	4. Chapter III: Reassembling the J-Team

Me: As usual, I don't own anyone-or anything-from Jackie Chan Adventures. Hey-what's going on over here? 

Jackie: (breathes in; speaks to Jade) Free your mind of all thoughts... 

Uncle: Ayaaaaaaah! Where are my mung bean sandwiches? If anybody touched them, they'll regret ever messing with Uncle! 

Me: Oh, boy. 

Jackie: Focus only on your breathing...Your breathing is slow, deep... 

Me: (sighs) This is all I need right now-training and a case of missing mung bean sandwiches. What's next?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter III-Reassembling the J-Team   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"They're your team-The J-Team! The Chan clan! The Chan-tastic Five!" -Jade Chan 

"I had no idea my niece read so many comic books." -Jackie Chan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously, on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

(Uncle: Jackiiiie! Why didn't you tell me the moon was full that night you were attacked? This cannot be goooooood. One more thing: how is Jade? 

Jackie: Still as energetic as ever. 

Uncle: If this prophecy does start coming true, you may be forced to do battle with her. 

Shendu: If you help me gain control of Chan's body, I will break the barriers in his mind and have him lead us to Section 13 so I can reclaim your Talismans for you. 

Valmont: Deal! 

Jackie: ...so, on that night you were captured by Valmont's men, the moon was full. This prophecy may come to pass soon. Uncle and Tohru are both searching for the proper Chi spell to keep evil spirits from entering the house, so we should be safe. 

Shendu: At last, Chan-I will have my revenge! 

Jackie: I'm sorry, Jade. 

Jade: JACKIE! 

Uncle: The prophecy has come into motion. Now, it is up to you to save Jackie from himself before it is too late.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pleased that today had been Friday, moments after Jackie/Shendu and Valmont left, Jade recomposed herself and quickly called Captain Black. 

"Hello, Captain Black? I need you to post security guards around Section 13 and order them to restrain Jackie. That's right-Jackie. What for? It would take too long to explain, but I'm coming over there as soon as possible. Hold the fireworks until I get there." 

"What fireworks?" Uncle responded as Jade hung up the phone. "The 4th of July celebration isn't even herrrrrre yet!" 

"Hello? That was a figure of speech. I've got to get to Section 13 before Jackie does and get the Talismans." Jade insisted. 

Standing up, Tohru announced, "I...will escort you. I know how Shendu functions. He is as clever as he is dangerous-ow!" 

"You cannot escort Jade! The prophecy clearly states that she must face the Demon alone by using all 12 Talismans." Uncle protested while hitting Tohru upside the head. 

"But until then, Shendu would use Jackie to hurt me! At least, Tohru would be there to watch my back. Plus, I've gotta make some calls before we leave." Jade added. 

"Ayahhh..." Uncle considered it for a few moments, then nodded. "Fine. Tohru-until Jade retrieves the Talismans, you will watch out for her and keep your eye on the wolf wearing Jackie's skin; I will search for a Chi spell to banish Shendu back to the other realm." 

Once Jade and Tohru left-after Jade made the necessary calls-Uncle looked around his shop and realized that most of his books were all spread out on the floor! 

"Ayaaaaaaah!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In Mexico, El Toro Fuerte was wrestling with an opponent in the ring while his protégé, Paco, was watching. At that minute, the phone rang, and Paco went to pick it up. 

"Hola? Jade, it's good to hear from you again! Your mouse man needs El Toro in America as soon as possible? I will give him the message. El Toro is the greatest!" 

"No, Jackie is!" Jade retorted from Uncle's shop. 

"El Toro." 

"Jackie." 

"El Toro." 

"Jackie." 

"Ayaaaaaaah! Hurry up with that call, Jade! The faster you arguuuuue, the faster Shendu will take in retreiving the Talismans." 

"We'll continue this conversation later."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Viper was exiting the New York airport, her cell phone rang. Activating her Caller I.D., she realized who was calling her, and from where. 

"I just left from there, and now I've got to go back? This better be good."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Whatever you're planning, Shendu..." Jackie grunted while struggling to maintain some control over his body. "...it won't work! Section 13 is heavily guarded, and by now, Jade is probably on her way to get the Talismans." 

"I beg to differ, Chan! Your 'niece' won't be able to get within 3 yards of your secret base, especially if my ShadowKhan have anything to say about it!" 

"Would the both of you please be quiet and-" 

"NO!" yelled Shendu/Jackie impatiently. Valmont sighed and rubbed his aching temple. 

"Sometimes, I wish that dragon had taken over my body."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There it is! T, pay the man." Jade advised while hopping out of the cab and waiting for Tohru to pay the cabdriver. 

"How are we going to get inside Section 13, Jade?" 

"Well, if you were Jackie, I'd suggest that you take the phone booth. Since that thing looks a little too small to hold you, we'll take the stairs." 

At that moment, a significant number of ShadowKhan appeared around the alleyway, blocking Jade and Tohru from getting anywhere! 

"Go, Jade." Tohru suggested. 

"But-" 

"If we're going to save Chan, you must get the Talismans from Section 13 as swiftly as possible. I can handle this on my own." 

Torn between wanting to help Tohru and wanting to save Jackie, Jade started moving back toward the phone booth. 

"Go, now!" Tohru demanded while rushing forward and taking out a few of the ShadowKhan. 

Knowing what she had to do, Jade quickly jumped inside the phone booth and pressed a few buttons. Instantly, she was transported inside Section 13.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold your positions, men!" Captain Black yelled. 

Thanks to Shendu's planning, he and Valmont had gotten to Section 13 before Jade and Tohru, and he'd broken the barriers inside Jackie's mind which specifically informed him of the way inside the vault. At the present time, Shendu/Jackie was breathing fire around most of the complex, sending a number of agents flying backward onto the ground! 

"Jackie-it's me. Can you hear me?" 

Hissing, Shendu responded, "Chan cannot hear you. He is completely deaf to your words!" 

"Oh, yeah? What about mine?!" 

Turning, Shendu/Jackie saw Jade leaping up and preparing for a powerhouse kick! "Hyah!!" 

Smirking, the dragon caught Jade off guard and grabbed her by her waist, stopping her from launching anymore attacks! 

"Hey-let go!" 

"I do possess Chan's memories, so I do know about the lessons he's taught you, child! Did you truly believe you would be able to stop me with a weak little body like this?" 

"I am NOT weak!" Jade retorted heatedly. 

"Men, now!" Captain Black yelled. "But don't hit the girl!" 

In response, Shendu/Jackie and Jade were fired at, not at close range, but enough for the Demon to release Jade from his grasp. 

"Jade, get out of there now!" 

Seeing Captain Black's security card near her position, Jade made her way over to it and grasped it. 

"Didn't you hear me, Jade? Get going!" 

Nodding toward Captain Black, Jade shot off as fast as she could toward the vault. Growling, Shendu/Jackie fired a powerful blast of fire which completely immobilized the agents inside Section 13! At that minute, Jackie's mind was probed once again, and the dragon knew where Jade was going.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gasping for breath, Jade made it to the vault, then pulled out the security card. Just as she was about to swipe it through, Valmont grabbed it from her hand! 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I knew if I stayed behind long enough, you would eventually show up and try to steal my Talismans. The truth of the matter is, my dear, you've lost not only this battle, but the rest of the world as well." 

"I don't think so, Valmont." 

Roaring, Tohru rammed into Valmont and grabbed the security card from his hand the instant he slammed against the wall and was knocked out. 

"Tohru! You made it. But, how'd you beat all those ShadowKhan?" 

"Always keep extra Chi spells handy, just in case." Uncle replied while appearing behind him. 

"Sensei found the neccessary herbs needed for the banishing spell and arrived in time to assist me in getting rid of Shendu's warriors." 

"Cool! We'd better hurry and get the Talismans. I ran into Jackie-uh, I mean, Shendu-and it looks like the Dragon knows everything Jackie knows." Jade warned while taking the card from Tohru and swiping it. 

"Now things are even worse than they were before." Uncle muttered as they raced forward toward the control panel. 

"How?" Jade asked while punching in the security number needed to get inside the vault. 

"If Shendu truly knows everything Jackie knows, he could know about the prophecy. And if he discovered that you were connected to it, Jade, ultimate chaos would reign." 

"Not cool." At that instant, Jade shut down the security field surrounding the Talismans and smiled while reaching up to retrieve them. 

"Stop right there, child!" 

Tohru and Uncle stepped in front of Jade at that moment, determined to protect her at all costs. 

"Get out of Jackie's body at once! You are not family, therefore you must leave now!" Uncle spoke up. 

"Really?" Grinning, Shendu/Jackie fired another burst of fire which both Uncle and Tohru had to duck! Jade screamed while diving toward the ground holding all 12 Talismans safely in her arms. 

"If you're gonna take these Talismans, you're gonna have to go through me!" Jade stood up while thrusting all the Talismans in her pockets with the exception of the Rabbit Talisman and the Rooster Talisman. 

"A pleasure." Shendu/Jackie smiled evilly as he fired one final blast of fire aimed directly at Jade!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	5. Chapter IV: Jackie V.S. Shendu

Me: Okay-I don't own anybody from "Jackie Chan Adventures." Uh-where'd everyone go? 

Uncle: Jade has left school to go track down Jackie, who has gone and done something foolish. One more thing: have you seen my mung bean sandwiches? 

Me: No. What's the foolish thing Jackie's done-? 

Uncle: Getting to that! He thinks he can take on Valmont's operation by himself. 

Me: I thought he was an archaeologist.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter IV-Jackie V.S. Shendu   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who are you?!" -Jackie Chan 

"Your executioner!" -Shendu   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

(Jade: I've got to get to Section 13 before Jackie does and get the Talismans. 

Tohru: I...will escort you-ow! 

Uncle: (whacks Tohru upside head) You cannot escort Jade! She must face the Demon alone by using all 12 Talismans. 

Jade: Shendu would use Jackie to hurt me! At least Tohru would be there to watch my back. 

Jackie: Whatever you're planning Shendu...it won't work! Section 13 is heavily guarded, and by now, Jade is probably on her way to get the Talismans. 

Shendu: I beg to differ, Chan! 

Captain Black: Hold your positions, men! Jackie-can you hear me? 

Shendu: Chan cannot hear you. He is completely deaf to your words! 

Jade: What about mine? Hyah! 

Shendu: (diverts Jade's attack) I do possess Chan's memories, so I know about the lessons he's taught you, child! 

Jade: If you're gonna take these Talismans, you're gonna have to go through me! 

Shendu: With pleasure! (Fires a blast of fire)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yaaah!" Jade screamed while activating the Rooster and Rabbit Talismans at that moment, giving her the ability to fly up and avoiding Shendu/Jackie's attack! 

"You may have use of the Talismans, child, but these two do not!" the Dragon growled, moving toward Uncle and Tohru. 

"That's true, but Tohru's gonna have a pretty strong ox to play with!" Jade retorted as she reached back inside her pocket, found the Ox Talisman and tossed it in Tohru's direction, yelling out, "T-catch!" 

Grasping it, the Ox Talisman glowed and Tohru started forward, grappling against Shendu/Jackie's strength. 

"You may have the Ox Talisman on your side, but with Chan's abilities on mine, you're just a muscle man!" 

"Raaaahhhh!" Tohru picked up Shendu/Jackie and tossed him toward the wall, but he repelled himself off the wall and launched a kick aimed at Tohru! 

"Uhh!" Tohru stumbled back, but kept himself up and was prepared to face off against Shendu/Jackie. 

"Quickly-we have the Talismans! Your fight is for another day, Jade!" Uncle protested. 

"But-" 

"Do you want to save Jackie from the demon? Yes? THEN WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" 

"Awww..." Reluctantly, Jade flew toward the open door with Uncle and Tohru behind her. 

"You may have all 12 Talismans on your side, child, but I am in control of Chan's body-I would be considered invincible by normal men!" Shendu hissed while grinning evilly. 

"Where are the Talismans, Shendu? You promised I would have them!" Valmont interjected while getting up from outside the vault. Growling, Shendu/Jackie turned and fired a quick burst of flame at him, sufficiently knocking him out again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following day, Jade was impatiently pacing around Uncle's shop while Uncle and Tohru were, once again, taking inventory and cleaning up. 

"Ayaaaah! You must truly be Jackie's niece if you are pacing around my floor! The longer you pace on the floor Jade, the quicker a hole will appear and swallow you up." Uncle insisted. 

"Viper and El Toro were supposed to be here over two hours ago. They haven't even called or left e-mail or anything. And what are we supposed to do with the big, bad dragon inside Jackie's body?" 

"With matters concerning the thief and your friend from New York you shouldn't worry about-they will get here when they get here! As for Jackie, he will be fine for now." 

"Sensei is correct. It's not like Chan can separate himself from Shendu." Tohru added. At that moment, Jade smiled broadly as an idea formed in her mind. 

"But, Jackie could separate himself from Shendu if he had a certain Talisman in hand. Come on!" 

As Jade rushed toward the door, it flung open, revealing El Toro and Paco behind him. 

"El Toro-you made it! I don't remember inviting you to the States!" Jade added while noticing Paco behind El Toro. 

"In case you forgot, I am El Toro's protégé, and this is a perfect chance to see El Toro go up once more against the mouse man so you can finally see that El Toro is the greatest!" 

"Wrong-even though he's possessed, Jackie's still the greatest!" 

"No-El Toro is." 

"Jackie!" 

"El Toro." 

"Jackie!" 

"El Toro." 

"Jackie!" 

"El Toro." 

"Jackie!" 

"El Toro." 

"Ayaaaah! Enough of this foolishness. Jade-get the thief out of the store before he wrecks something." Uncle protested. 

"I have not now, nor will I ever be a thief-oh!" 

Irritated, Uncle whapped El Toro against his temple. "Was I talking to you? No? THEN DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM TALKING!" 

"Okay, okay. Come on, El Toro...Paco." Jade responded grimly. "Let's go find Jackie as quickly as we can so I can use this Talisman on him."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why didn't you just flambe the child and grab the Talismans?!" Valmont ranted back at his base about a half an hour later with the Enforcers watching the heated argument against their boss and Shendu/Jackie. "You certainly had enough firepower in that body of-Chan's." 

"I attempted to, but Chan cares deeply for her and would do anything to see that she lives to see another day." Shendu responded. A second later, Jackie finally regained control of his body and retorted, "The Dark Hand will never retrieve those Talismans as long as I-uhh!" 

"Keep your smart remarks to yourself, Chan!" Shendu hissed impatiently. "As long as I am in your body, you won't be speaking to anybody soon." 

"Tch. Not if I had a say in it." 

Shendu/Jackie, Valmont and the Enforcers turned to see Jade, El Toro and Paco at the opened door, Jade holding the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans, El Toro with the Dragon and Ox Talismans, and Paco with the Snake Talisman in hand. 

"What are you four waiting for? Get them and get those Talismans!" Valmont ordered. 

While Finn, Ratso and Chow rushed Paco, he disappeared from sight entirely! 

"Hey-where'd the kid go?" Ratso asked. 

"Spread out! He couldn't have gone far." Finn demanded. 

"Correct-I didn't go far." The three Enforcers cried out as they were suddenly tripped-and knocked out-by an unseen force that was soon revealed to be Paco. 

"Mantis Boxing style!" Hak Foo yelled while attacking El Toro. Grunting, he used the Ox Talisman to stop the Enforcer's approaching attack. 

"Buenos tardes, senor. I think it's time you took a rest." A moment later, El Toro picked up the Dragon Talisman and blasted Hak Foo across the room and onto the floor. 

Jade was rushed by both Shendu/Jackie and Valmont at the same time. Activating the Rooster and the Rabbit Talismans, she quickly took to the skies. 

"Try reaching me from up here!" 

In response, Shendu/Jackie leaped up on the wall, pushed himself off of it and lunged at Jade! 

"Whoa!" Jade flew to her right as fast as possible while reaching for a Talisman in her pocket. 

"As long as I possess your uncle's body, you cannot escape!" 

"Let's see how cocky you are when you're facing my uncle! Hyah!!" Jade lobbed the Tiger Talisman in the Dragon's direction and he caught it with one hand. It glowed and split into two instantly, separating Jackie from Shendu. 

"Uncle Jackie!" Jade happily flew down and hugged her uncle tightly around the waist. "I knew my plan would work!" 

"Jade?" Jackie took a few moments to refocus on things around him before focusing on his niece. "What are you doing here? And how did you know that the Tiger Talisman would do what it did?" 

"Talk later!" Jade replied while lifting Jackie up into the air to avoid Shendu's blast of fire. 

"El Toro-Paco? What are you-never mind! Get out the door!" Jackie yelled while he and Jade flew out the window. 

While the Enforcers were regaining their footing, Shendu glared heatedly at the half of the Tiger Talisman he held before shrieking in anger. "CHAAAAAAAAAANN! You shall not escape me again!" Then, before Valmont could act, Shendu leaped out the opened window.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jade, how did you know the Tiger Talisman would separate me from Shendu?" Jackie repeated once they were a safe distance from Valmont's hideout. 

"I didn't. I was just hoping it would." 

Jackie gaped in shock at his niece who responded with a weak grin. "Heh-heh. At least it worked, right?" 

"Senor Jackie! I am pleased to see you unhurt from your experience." El Toro said. 

"You and me both." 

A second later, Shendu came flying at Jackie and tackled him, striking his half of the Tiger Talisman out of his outstretched hand! 

"Jade-grab the Talisman!" Jackie gasped out while punching Shendu and knocking him back. 

Quickly, Jade used the Rabbit Talisman to race over and pick up Jackie's half of the Tiger Talisman then back to pluck the Dragon Talisman from El Toro's hand. "Jackie-catch!" 

"Bwaaaah!" Jackie grasped the Dragon Talisman and used it to deflect Shendu's powerful blast of fire aimed at his head! Two streams of fire lashed out before exploding in the air. 

"Go, Uncle Jackie! Take that dragon down!" Jade yelled out confidently. 

"Stay over there with El Toro!" Jackie advised, leaping up and kicking Shendu who responded by pulling him down at that same instant! 

"By the time I regain control of your body, Chan, your niece won't live to see another sunrise!" 

Turning around, Shendu sent another burst of flame in Jade's direction! 

"Jade-NO!" 

Jade managed to pull out the Dog Talisman just as the stream of fire hit, and it dispersed seconds later to reveal her unscorched body. Jackie sighed in relief. 

"Hey-where'd the other half of the Tiger Talisman go?" Jade realized that in the midst of the attack Shendu had made against her, she'd accidentally dropped her uncle's half of the Talisman! She looked over and saw Shendu leaping toward it. 

"Nooooooooo!" Almost in slow motion, Jade flung herself forward in a final attempt to reclaim the other half of the Tiger Talisman and ended up passing it by. Grabbing it with two fingers, Shendu reconnected the two halves of the Tiger Talisman into one piece. It glowed brightly before Jackie disappeared back inside Shendu, the Dragon Talisman appearing in Shendu/Jackie's other hand. 

"JACKIE!" Jade watched as Shendu/Jackie's eyes glowed a dark red before turning back toward her with a look that screamed venom. 

"Trust me, child-your fate shall be no worse than Chan's!" 

"As Jackie would say, 'bad day!'" Jade admitted while racing near El Toro and Paco, preparing herself for battle again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	6. Chapter V: Flight around the World

Me: Okay-here's how it works. I never have, nor will I ever, own "Jackie Chan Adventures." Why? I wish I knew. 

Jackie: (sighs) Finally, I can get back to my research... 

(Uncle and I glare pointedly at Jackie) 

Jackie: ...once I have helped out with this next chapter. 

Jade: Don't worry about a thing, Uncle Jackie-I've got the next chapter all mapped out! First, Shendu takes Jackie to the Amazon and I have to fight my way through man-eating alligators, lions, tigers and panthers! Maybe even a Komodo Dragon-if they still exist. So, how 'bout it? 

Me: Uh... 

(Jackie and Uncle eye me with a warning look) 

Me: Could either one of you help me out here-ow! 

Uncle: (swats me on the head) Why would you need help for this? Jackie and I are merely guides to help you on this story, whereas Jade could be needed as- 

Jade: As a flowing fountain of youth to help you concoct ideas for these upcoming chapters! 

Jackie: Jade. You know better than to interrupt Uncle-ow! 

Uncle: (whacks Jackie on the head) And yooooooou know just as well not to interrupt Uncle when he is on a rooooooooll! 

Me: (groans) Out of all the people I could've invited over, I choose an archaeologist, a kid who causes trouble while still in school and someone who was apprentice to Chi Master Fong for 15 years.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter V-Flight around the World   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've got your back, Jack." -Jade Chan 

"Jade, what are you doing-? Why do I even bother to ask?" -Jackie Chan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

(Uncle: Quickly-we have the Talismans! Your fight is for another day, Jade! 

Jade: But- 

Uncle: Do you wish to save Jackie from the Demon? Yes? THEN WE MUST LEAVE NOW! 

Shendu: You may have all 12 Talismans on your side, child, but I am in control of Chan's body-I would be considered invincible by normal men! 

Tohru: It's not like Chan can separate himself from Shendu. 

Jade: But Jackie could separate himself from Shendu if he had a certain Talisman in hand! 

Valmont: Why didn't you just flambe the child and grab the Talismans?! 

Shendu: I attempted to, but Chan cares deeply for her and would do anything to see that she lives to see another day! As long as I possess Chan, he won't be speaking to anybody soon. 

Jade: Tch. Not if I had a say in it. 

Shendu: As long as I possess your Uncle's body, you cannot escape! 

Jade: Let's see how cocky you are when you're facing my uncle! Hyah! (tosses Tiger Talisman; Jackie and Shendu separate) 

Jackie: Jade, how did you know the Tiger Talisman would separate me from Shendu? 

Jade: I didn't. I was just hoping it would. 

Shendu: Trust me child-your fate shall be no worse than Chan's!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade stood her ground bravely next to Paco and El Toro as Shendu/Jackie prepared to breathe another gust of fire. Seconds later, a cab screeched to a halt and Viper, Tohru and Uncle all stepped out. 

"Tohru, the Chi spell." Uncle suggested. Nodding, Tohru held out the necessary items needed to properly perform the Chi spell. 

"Did I miss anything, Jade?" Viper asked while heading over towards her. 

"Not much, unless you can add Jackie being possessed by a Demon Sorcerer missing anything." 

"Enough!" Shendu/Jackie fired a blast of fire which, to Jade's surprise, passed her and completely torched all of the ingredients Uncle needed to perform his spell! 

"Ayaaaah! You will pay for that!" Uncle threatened. 

"As long as I claim the Dragon and the Tiger Talismans, your 'ancient prophecy' shall never come to pass!" Shendu/Jackie hissed while turning and running off. 

"Tch. You've forgotten who you're talking to!" Jade growled as she activated the Rabbit Talisman and sped off after her possessed uncle, but not before retrieving the other Talismans. 

Sighing, Uncle motioned for Tohru to get back inside the cab. "Tohru, we have some tedious work to do if we are to separate Jackie from Shendu." 

"Senor, allow us to help-oh!" 

Irritated and border lining near anger, Uncle swatted El Toro once again on his head. "How can you help my apprentice and I gather proper Chi spell ingredients?! You are still a thief, otherwise you wouldn't have on that mask. Go-help Jade restrain Jackie now!" 

"It's not like we know which way they're heading." Viper retorted. 

"From the looks of things, they appear to be heading toward the San Francisco airport. Why they are going there, I do not know, but I doooooo know this-without the power of all 12 Talismans, Jade's chances of successfully engaging Jackie and the Demon in direct contact are slim to none." Uncle admitted. "Go, and call me when you know which way they are headed!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade couldn't believe it, and she was actually seeing it happen with her own eyes-Shendu was truly putting Jackie to work, if he wanted to avoid her at all costs! 

"I've gotta find out where Shendu's taking Jackie! Let's see-" Jade slowed down to a stop long enough to feel inside her pockets, then gasped when she pulled out her uncle's cell phone! 

"Whoa. Why would Jackie lend me his cell phone when he wouldn't even give me my own? Unless-" 

The cell phone rang at that instant and Jade answered it while getting back on the road. "Hello?" 

"Jade! I'm glad you found the phone, but could you put Uncle on the line?" 

"I can't because...Uncle isn't with me right now." Jade responded. 

"Then where is he at?" 

"Uh...probably on his way to get more ingredients, since you and Shendu did torch his other ones." 

"Never mind! Shendu has gained another ticket and he's flying toward-" 

"Australia again?" Jade interrupted. 

"No-back to Hong Kong!" 

"But he can't bring back his palace without his powers, right?" 

"Precisely, child! That is why I offer you a trade-the rest of the Talismans for your uncle's pathetic life." 

"Jackie? Can you hear me?" 

"Chan cannot hear your words now, child! You have 24 hours, and unless I am misinterpreting the use of the Rabbit and the Rooster Talismans, it takes about 2-3 hours to cross over the International Date Line and make it back to China!" 

"Wait-come back here!" Jade demanded, but the line went dead. Extremely worried, Jade started pacing in the air, not knowing she had activated the Rooster Talisman along with the Rabbit Talisman. 

"Okay-if I were Jackie, and if I knew Shendu was using me as bait to get the other Talismans, what would I do?" Jade asked herself, remembering some of Jackie's sage words of advice. 

"Free your mind of all thoughts...focus only on your breathing; your breathing is slow, deep." 

"Maybe now you will remember that 'the greatest victory is the battle not fought.'" 

"Jade, it's me! I'm your uncle...your friend." 

"In all honesty, it is Jade who sometimes trains me." 

Feeling tears clouding her eyes, Jade ended up remembering the one event she wished she could put out of her mind at that moment. 

"Jackie, you have to give the Talismans to Valmont! If you're all turned to stone, who's gonna stop the Dark Hand from getting the other Talismans anyway?" 

"But I'm not Jackie. So, I've gotta end this my way. Just like with the whole statue thing, the only way to save Jackie is Jackie style!" Wiping her tears with ease, Jade flew upward into the sky, making sure to check the time on her Melvin Moose watch-it was 12:30 in the afternoon. 

"Great-that means I've got until noon tomorrow at the latest! Hang on, Jackie-I'm coming to help!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Uncle rattled off numerous herbs and ingredients he would need, Tohru retrieved them with patience until the phone rang. 

"Ayaaaah! Who could know we are at home? WE ARE CLOSED!" Uncle screeched into the receiver. 

"Hello-I guessed that! Anyway, I'm on my way back to Hong Kong. Shendu wants me to trade the other Talismans for Jackie, but I got it covered. Just find the other J-Team members and meet us back at where Shendu's palace used to be before noon tomorrow." 

"Tohru, start packing your things. We leave for Hong Kong as soooooooon as I finish finding the rest of the ingredients needed for the Chi spell." 

"But, Sensei, won't you need my help for that-ow!" 

"Won't you need clean clothes for your journey, Tohru? Do you want that old bat to have to pay another visit down here at this time? No? THEN PACK WARMLY SO UNCLE CAN SLEEP PEACEFULLY WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS!" 

"Ha-billy goat would sleepwalk outside the door if he didn't lock it at night!" 

Gasping, Tohru looked toward the door. "Mommy!" 

"Ayaaaaaah! I thought landlord sprayed for bugs already-he must've missed one! Now I can show how I spray for bugs!" 

Tohru groaned as his mother and his Sensei ended up in another argument. "How does Chan find time to be the peacemaker throughout all this?" 

"I didn't come down here to be harassed by a billy goat! I came down here to see my son and because Jade said you would need some help in this Chi spell concoction!" 

"Ha! Jade is involved in an ancient prophecy with Jackie right now, so go away!" 

"Sensei-Mommy-we can discuss this more safely on the plane...if we can ever find a ride to the airport."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade had managed to track down El Toro, Viper and Paco and informed them of what Shendu was planning, so she had Captain Black pull some strings and with the exception of her and Jackie, the rest of the J-Team members-not including Mama Tohru-were on Section 13's fastest jet heading toward Hong Kong. 

"Ayaaaaaaaah! I thought bats could see perfectly in the dark! Now you've knocked over one of my ingredients! Tohru-reach into my bag and pull out an extra one." 

"Billy goat better be careful he does not eat any of these herbs otherwise he may grow another big head!" 

"At least I know how to clip a bat's wings without flinching!" 

"Hey! Since Jackie nor Jade are here to play mediator, I guess that job falls to me." Viper insisted impatiently. "Can you two quit arguing long enough to finish whatever that is so we can save Jackie from whatever's possessing him?" In response, Uncle and Mama Tohru turned away from each other. 

"Here you are, Sensei. The final ingredient." 

"Hotcha! The Chi spell is ready, and we have extra, just in case." 

"Humph! At least my son knows how to pick up all these ingredients. Junk monger's hands are so slippery, he would drop a broom on his own foot!" 

"I know how to use brooms like this one here to get rid of pesky bugs!" 

Viper groaned while heading back to her seat. "This is gonna be a looooong trip."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning came and went. Once it was 11:45 in the morning via Chinese time, Jade slipped away out of her parents' house by using the Snake Talisman. 

"Uncle must've come up with a pretty good coverup story for my parents to accept me coming down here during the weekend, no questions asked! Now, which way was it to Shendu's palace?" 

Jade deactivated the Snake Talisman's power and quickly used the Rabbit and the Rooster Talismans once again to gain bearing on the proper direction. 

"Valmont's men flew their plane-that way!" Jade remembered the direction they'd taken to get there and sped off toward the west. "Don't worry, Jackie-I'm flying in stealth mode." To prove her point, Jade reactivated the Snake Talisman so she'd be able to fly while blended in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Big V, remind me again why we're tailing the old man?" Finn piped up. 

"Simple-if we follow Chan's Uncle, he would lead us to Shendu, who would take the Talismans from that little brat and give them back to us, fulfilling our end of the bargain entirely! Pilot-take these coordinates!" Valmont rattled off some coordinates to the pilot who abided by his demands. 

"Are you sure this is the way back to Shendu's old palace, boss?" Ratso asked. 

"Trust me-Shendu possessed my body for a time, remember Ratso? I'm absolutely positive this is, without a doubt, the correct way."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flying low, and flying incognito, Jade found herself back at the final battleground where she and Jackie had teamed up to bring Shendu down once and for all during the Chinese New Year. 

"Hopefully, I've arrived here before Jackie and Shendu did, which should give me time to come up with some sort of plan." 

A second later, Jackie raced out, his arms flailing upward in Jade's direction, yelling out, "Jade! It's a trap! Get away! Jade!" 

"Huh? Jackie-is that you?" Jade asked in amazement. 

"Turn around!" Jackie demanded before Shendu regained control. Hissing, the Dragon pulled out a long spear, focused on a certain spot in the air and threw it with all his strength at that spot!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	7. Chapter VI: Jade's Loss

Me: To my surprise, we're nearing the homestretch! I don't own anybody from "Jackie Chan Adventures." Ow! 

Uncle: (whaps me across head) If you owned annnny of us, who knows where the show would be at right now? 

Me: (sighs) I'd have to agree with you on that one. 

Jade: So-what's this latest chapter about? 

Me: Uh...you and Shendu face off for the last time, but in order for you to free Jackie from Shendu's control, you'd have to lose someone very important in your life. 

Jade: Who is it? Is it Uncle? Tohru? Who? 

Me: If I told you, I'd ruin it for everyone else-ow! 

Uncle: How can you ruin it for everyone else? Are they here right now, hmm? No? THEN TELL US WHO JADE LOSES RIGHT NOW SO UNCLE CAN GET BACK TO HIS SHOP! 

Me: Ow. In a few minutes...once I can hear out of my right ear again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter VI-Jade's Loss   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"He was very brave." -Uncle 

"I miss him, Uncle." -Jade Chan 

"He left a fiiiiine memorial for us-looks just like him." -Uncle   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

(Shendu: As long as I claim both the Dragon and the Tiger Talismans, your 'ancient prophecy' shall never come to pass! 

Jade: Tch. You've forgotten who you're talking to! 

Viper: It's not like we know which way they're heading. 

Uncle: I doooooo know this-without the power of all 12 Talismans, Jade's chances of successfully engaging Jackie and the Demon in direct contact are slim to none. 

Jackie: Shendu has gained another ticket and he's flying toward- 

Jade: Australia again? 

Jackie: No-back to Hong Kong! 

Shendu: That is why I offer you a trade-the rest of the Talismans for your uncle's pathetic life. 

Jade: I've gotta end this my way. Just like with the whole statue thing, the only way to save Jackie is Jackie style! 

Uncle: WE ARE CLOSED! 

Jade: Hello-I guessed that! I'm on my way back to Hong Kong. Shendu wants me to trade the rest of the Talismans for Jackie, but I've got it covered. 

Uncle: Tohru-start packing your things. We leave for Hong Kong as sooooooon as I finish finding the rest of the ingredients needed for the Chi spell. 

Jackie: Jade! It's a trap! Get away! Jade! 

Jade: Jackie-is that you? 

Jackie: Turn around! (Shendu tosses a spear at seemingly dead air!))   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jade-NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jackie screamed worriedly, barely regaining control of himself just to see the spear flying upward. 

"Yaaaah!" Jade may have been invisible, but that didn't mean she couldn't see anything else. She quickly used the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans, flying straight up and dodging the spear. It landed on the ground. 

"Jade-where are you?" 

"I'm here, Jackie!" To prove her point, Jade deactivated the Snake Talisman and appeared before Jackie in midair. 

"Take these and get out of here-uhh!" 

As Jackie tossed the other two Talismans to Jade, Shendu regained control of his body! Growling, Shendu/Jackie spewed out a burst of fire at the Talismans so Jade wouldn't be able to touch them as they were flung at her. 

"Whoa-talk about high maitenance." Jade noted while keeping an eye on the Talismans as they hurtled past her and toward the ground. "I wonder what could be keeping Uncle?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ayaaaaaaaah! You are a lousy pilot!" Uncle yelled into the pilot's ear. "You've landed us 2 miles away from the site. By the time we get there, the Demon will have harmed Jade as well as Jackie! Back inside the plane so we can fly the rest of the way." 

"Ha! Junk monger is afraid of walking because he knows his feet would tire on him on the way over." 

"Old bat better know when to keep her mouth shut unless she wants a taste of Uncle!" 

Sighing, Tohru hustled both Uncle and his mother back inside the plane. "Sensei, Mommy-we can discuss this back on the plane. Out here, I'm sure they have laws for disturbing nature." 

"Tell that to your mother-she looks like she could be going deaf anytime now." 

"At least I don't need a pair of seeing-eye glasses like some billy goats I know!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Valmont ended up getting to the area much sooner than Uncle and the other J-Team members. 

"Ancient civilization again. Let's go down there and collect the Talismans." 

"Big V, wouldn't it be safer for us up here, away from the firefight?" 

"True, but I want to see the look on Chan's face when he discovers it was he who eliminated his own niece in cold blood. Now-off toward the Talismans!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade barely managed to retrieve the other Talismans in time, but Shendu/Jackie was starting to be too much! Whenever she would get to a certain spot, he would already be there, launching an attack! 

"Whoa! Try this on for size!" Holding out the Dragon Talisman, Jade fired a powerful blast of fire that hit Shendu/Jackie in the chest, seriously injuring him. 

"Jackie!" 

"It's okay, Jade. I'm fine." Jackie reassured his concerned niece with a grin, until Shendu regained control. 

"Children like you shouldn't play with fire. Here's reason number one!" 

Jade quickly fired a stream of flame that collided with Shendu's own, causing an explosion! 

"Give my uncle back his body now!" Jade demanded angrily. 

"Only when I retrieve all 12 Talismans!" 

In response, Jade disappeared from sight. Narrowing his eyes, Shendu/Jackie kept watch for anything out of the ordinary. He even looked down at the dusty ground, waiting for that moment. To his surprise, Jade ambushed him from behind! She'd flown around him while invisible and climbed up on a rock, then struck him with a well-aimed kick. 

"You are truly Chan's equal when it comes to the ancient art of-" 

"You mean butt-whoop? Yeah-I knew that. Hyah!!" 

Shendu/Jackie couldn't dodge this attack, nor could he stop Jade from launching it. He grunted as he was sent flying backward toward a cliff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hotcha-we have made it! Tohru, tell the pilot he can land here. Now, when we get down there, you all must do what you can to help Jade, but remember-she must face Jackie and the Demon alone-NO ONE CAN HELP HER TAKE DOWN THE DEMON!" 

"We hear you fine, Junk monger. Go save Jade and Jackie so I can spend time with my boy and away from you!" 

"Tohru will be busy helping me with the Chi spell, so he cannot spend time with ancient bat right now!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade took notice that a plane was approaching them, a few meters away from where she and Jackie were at. 

"'Bout time they got here." Jade mumbled, preparing herself for anything. 

After regaining focus, Shendu/Jackie leaped up in the air and lauched a kick directly at Jade! 

"Whoa!" Jade barely got out of range of the kick, but wasn't able to avoid the hand that grabbed her by the collar and pulled her down! 

"A truly admirable quality in you, child. Only Chan himself was able to make a battle last as long as this one has gone, but now I shall regain my true form and with my brethren, we shall take over this world!" 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Shendu/Jackie turned to see Uncle chanting a Chi spell. Growling, he tossed Jade to the ground and raced over to where Uncle was at, waiting until he was in range, then fired a quick burst of fire. As it incinerated the ingredients needed, El Toro grabbed Shendu/Jackie and restrained him. 

"Now, Jade! Free Senor Jackie soon!" 

"Hmm-how can I get the big, bad demon out of Jackie's body? Let's see-the pig gives you the heat vision; the tiger separates Jackie's Yin and Yang..." 

Shendu/Jackie headbutted El Toro and launched a kick at him, sending the wrestler toppling to the ground! 

"Hey, Babyface-let's see you try that with me." Viper responded. 

"A pleasure." The two engaged in contact, blocking each other's moves with skill. 

"...the rat is literally 'motion to the motionless,' the horse is...THAT'S IT!" Jade figured out the answer to how she would free Jackie from Shendu. 

"You are quite skilled in different ways..." Shendu/Jackie announced to Viper. "...but I have the upper hand!" A second later, Viper had to dodge to avoid a stream of red-hot flame! 

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that from this particular demon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had soon become quite obvious to Valmont that Shendu wasn't going to keep up his part of the bargain-that, and the fact that they'd heard his declaration a few moments ago concerning his Demon brethren. 

"Gentlemen, we'll be taking our leave for now and Chan will have to watch his back once he frees himself from Shendu...I know he will."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hang on, T-I got it!" Jade kept Tohru from advancing toward Jackie while she effortlessly picked up Shendu/Jackie and carried him over to the edge of the cliff, making sure he didn't fall over. 

"Your chances of success had slightly improved while they were assisting you, child!" 

"I know, but I figured you'd need at least one of the Talismans first before you collected the rest. So, how about this one?" 

Jade slapped the Horse Talisman in Shendu/Jackie's palm, which worked instantly! The Demon was sucked out of Jackie's body and sent into a Demon Portal, shrieking, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

Slightly disoriented, Jackie stumbled at the wrong end of the cliff and teetered precariously over the edge! 

"Jackie-catch!" Jade pulled out two of the Talismans from her pocket and tossed them to her uncle. Grunting, Jackie caught one, but missed the other. He reached out for it and ended up going over the cliff with it in his hand! 

"JACKIE!" Jade cried worriedly as she watched her uncle's receding figure vanish too quickly at the cliff, his screams diminishing the farther down he fell. 

"I can't lose Uncle Jackie-I WON'T!" Jade retrieved the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans at that time and flew down after her uncle deep into the chasm with the others barely making their way toward the cliff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minutes passed and soon, Jade found herself at the bottom of the cliff, where a river started. 

"Jackie! Can you hear me! If you heard that, try saying something!" 

Jade allowed a few moments to pass before continuing her search. 

"Jackie, this isn't funny anymore-please, come on out!" 

Confused and worried, Jade continued looking until she looked down at the river and saw a fresh stream of blood trickling down the river. 

"Jackie...no. Not him..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


	8. Chapter VII: The Search for Jackie

Me: Whew! I didn't think I could make it, but I've done it-I've actually almost finished with a Jackie Chan Adventures story! Speaking of which, I don't own anybody from Jackie Chan Adventures. 

Jade: So-are you gonna go with my idea or what? 

Me: (groans) What idea, Jade? 

Jade: The idea I gave you-a loooooooong time ago-about me and Jackie helping out the Tamers! Don't tell me you forgot already? 

Me: For one thing, I don't know how I'd pull that kind of a crossover off-ow! 

Uncle: (hits me in back of head) You heard her-have Jade and Jackie pulled through a portal and they end up in other world! 

Me: And I thought life got easier as you grew up. By the way, I changed the name of the previous chapter. 

Jackie: As I once reminded Jade, "one cannot turn back the hands of time."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie Chan Adventures: The Ancient Prophecy 

Chapter VII-The Search for Jackie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"His anger clouds his judgment." -Uncle 

"I noticed." -Jade Chan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie: Previously on "Jackie Chan Adventures..." 

Valmont: I want to see the look on Chan's face when he discovers it was he who eliminated his own niece in cold blood! 

Jade: Give my uncle back his body now! 

Shendu: Only when I retrieve all 12 Talismans! 

Uncle: When we all get down there, you all must do what you can to help Jade, but remember-she must face Jackie and the Demon alone-NO ONE CAN HELP HER TAKE DOWN THE DEMON! 

Shendu: Only Chan himself was able to make a battle last as long as this one has, but now I shall regain my true form and with my brethren, we shall take over this world! 

Jade: I figured you'd need at least one of the Talismans first before collecting the rest. So, how about this one? (slaps the Horse Talisman in Jackie's hand; Shendu and Jackie are separated) 

Shendu: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 

Jade: Jackie-catch! 

(Jackie catches one Talisman and slips over the edge while retrieving the other!) 

Jade: Jackie...no.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade struggled to maintain her composure. This thin trickle of blood didn't mean that much-Jackie could've hit his head on a rock while falling. After looking around some more, Jade saw a rock protruding from the water covered with thick, fresh blood. 

"I can't lose Jackie. Who else would put up with the things I do? Certainly not Uncle! If he was my guardian, I probably would've been shipped back to Hong Kong at the first sign of rebellion. Captain Black is a negatory response-I'd have Section 13 guards around the clock keeping an eye on me! Come on, Uncle Jackie-you're as tough as nails! At least, that's what I tell everyone at school about you if the subject comes up. No matter what it takes, I will find you!" Making a silent vow, Jade used the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans and flew off, following the trail of blood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"JADE! Where are you?" Uncle's voice echoed over the canyon, but there was no response. 

"Perhaps I should go down there and hunt down Jade and Chan, Sensei-ow!" 

"How would that make me feel if I lost my nephew, my apprentice and Jade in the same day? While the thief and his companions go down and search, weeeeee will go back to the plane!" Uncle objected. 

"Only because Junk monger's hands are too old to be climbing down rocks in the first place!" 

Narrowing his eyes, Uncle turned to glare at Mama Tohru. "Yooooooooou are lucky Tohru's here...very lucky." 

"Come on-I'll beat you like I did at Chinese checkers, and at mahjong!" 

"You cheated! Each time I sneezed, you'd move a piece!" 

"Sensei-Mommy. The search for Jackie and Jade should take presidence over-" 

"GET IN THE PLANE NOW!" Uncle and Mama Tohru chorused heatedly. Sighing, Tohru headed toward the plane while his Sensei and his mother continued their dispute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackie groaned while reviving a few miles downstream. The Snake Talisman's power had been deactivated, and his headache had healed. 

"Which Talismans did Jade toss me? I know one was the Horse, and the other was the Snake. But, how did I-?" 

Jackie's answer came when he pulled his left hand from underwater-the Dog Talisman was betwixt his ring and middle fingers, granting him immortality for a brief time. 

"Jade sure knows which Talismans to get for me. Now where is she?" 

Getting out of the river, Jackie came to a quick realization-he had no idea where he was at. 

"And for that matter, where am I?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Big V, why are we down here in the first place? I thought you said we were gonna leave these Talismans alone!" 

"I never said that-only that Chan would have to watch his back once Shendu was ejected from his body. If I saw what I saw correctly, then Chan should have at least three of the 12 Talismans-whereas the other 9 should be in his niece's possession. And, if he's incapacitated when we find him, we can help ourselves to some powerful magic once again." Valmont sneered evilly while looking back up into the blazing sun. "Now-find Chan, find his little accomplice and get me those Talismans!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jackie! Where are you? Ollie-ollie-oxen free!" Jade humphed while slowing down. Literally speeding around on top of the river wasn't helping her out any-and neither was the Rabbit Talisman. 

"Think, Jade! Jackie probably wants to know where he's at, so he'd go to the closest area around...if he knew where he was at, duh!" 

Jade suddenly came to a screeching halt as Valmont and the Dark Hand appeared within eyesight! 

"Hak Foo, show the others what you plan to do to Chan when we catch up to him?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Hak Foo leaped high into the air, screaming out, "Angry Crow takes Flight!" 

CRACK! Jade winced as she heard a rock break, then split itself in two right before her eyes. "Black Tiger crushes Chan." the Enforcer hissed quietly. 

"Note to self-never make 'Foo' mad." Chow remarked. 

"Ditto to that." Jade agreed, searching her pockets for the Snake Talisman. "Where'd the Snake Talisman go? I had it right-" 

That's when it came to her-she'd tossed Jackie two Talismans earlier, and one of them must've been the Snake Talisman! 

"Guess I'll just have to improvise then!" Jade declared while yanking out the Dragon Talisman and firing a beam of hot fire above the Enforcers' heads! 

"Incoming!" Ratso yelled out. 

"Quickly-everyone dive!" 

While the Enforcers were busy swimming underwater, Jade sped right by them as easily as a jackrabbit would.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After processing that the others would be heading in his direction-with Jade undoubtedly in the lead, Jackie decided he should backtrack and head back to the cliff he'd fallen from. To take precautions against being seen, he used the Snake Talisman so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone unless it was either Jade, Uncle, Tohru or any of the J-Team members. 

"If I was Jade, what's the most uncanniest thing I would do right now?" Jackie tried to wonder what his niece was doing at that moment and figured out two possibilities, eliminating the first and heading for the second choice-disregarding everyone's orders and trying to look for him on her own. 

"I'd better find her before the Dark Hand does, since I know they're still in the area."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tohru, tell the pilot to land! I just saw Jackie vanish right under our noses. That means he must have the Snake Talisman." 

"How could you see your nephew if he's invisible? Junk monger must be getting senile due to age." 

"I am still young enough to mop the floor of this plane with that wig you call hair!" 

While finishing off his grape soda, Tohru got up and headed up toward the cockpit, ignoring his Sensei and mother's argument for once. 

"You may land here."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jade sighed in relief. She'd finally managed to dodge the Dark Hand entirely, thanks to blocking the canyon with the rockslide. But now, she had no idea where to look next. The trail of blood had stopped long ago and she hadn't noticed while avoiding Valmont and his goons! 

"Just great! Now I gotta start from scratch, and it's gonna be hard to find that blood from here." 

"You won't need to backtrack any longer, Jade." 

To Jade's surprise, Jackie reappeared in front of her, completely healed! 

"Jackie!" A second later, Jackie grunted as Jade embraced him around the waist, releasing her tears of joy. "I missed you sooooo much!" 

"I missed you too, Jade." 

"Chan!" Narrowing his eyes, Jackie looked up and saw Valmont and his Enforcers with irritated looks on their faces. 

"I see you're still around." 

"That we are, Chan, that we are. The Talismans, if you please." 

Eyeing Jade, Jackie activated the Snake Talisman once more and both uncle and niece vanished from view! 

"Spread out! They can't be too far gone." Valmont demanded. 

"Got it right on one. Hyah!!" 

"Hyah!!" 

WHAM! WHACK! Thanks to two well-placed kicks from Jackie and Jade, Valmont was sent back underwater. 

"That was a mistake, Chan. Angry Crow takes Flight!!" 

"Bwaaa!" Despite the fact that he and Jade were invisible, Jackie moved to the far right, inadvertently giving away their position by screaming, "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!" 

"Mad Monkey Kung Foo!!" 

"Waaa!" Jackie suddenly deactivated the Snake Talisman's power and dodged the oncoming attack-barely! 

"Elephant thrusts his Leg!!" 

"And Dragon shoots a blast of Fire!" Jade retorted as she pulled out the Dragon Talisman, which indeed fired a quick burst of fire that scorched Hak Foo's head! 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Bunny puts out burning hair!" 

"And bunny gets to go night-night. Hyah!!" Jackie launched a successful kick that sent Hak Foo into the other Enforcers, knocking them all out, save for Valmont. 

"Impressive, Chan. Can you defeat me in a round, without the Talismans, or your 'Gung-ho' niece?" Valmont sneered evilly. 

"Grrrr..." Jade was about to launch an attack, but Jackie stopped her. 

"Not this time, Jade." 

"But, Jackie-" 

"The only reason we're over here right now is because of some sort of prophecy, and so far, you've done your part of it-you managed to free me from Shendu, and I assure you, I will never forget that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Brothers, sisters..." Shendu smiled weakly as he found out that the seven other Demon Sorcerors were all awaiting his return, as they knew he would return empty-handed, each one preparing to torture him for all eternity. "...how are you doing?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"But in this case, you cannot help me against Valmont. You do remember what happened when you tried to take on Shendu, right?" 

Jade nodded in agreement, recalling Shendu's words that he knew everything that Jackie had known, therefore, he would be able to counteract her every move. 

"Just be careful, okay?" 

"I promise, Jade-I'll be exceedingly-ow!" 

"Jackiiiiie!" To Jackie's surprise, Uncle was right next to him, whacking him on the head! The others were still on their way, amazingly. 

"Since I do want those Talismans, by whatever means are necessary..." Valmont leaped forward and grabbed the Dragon Talisman from Jade's hand! 

"Hey-give that back!" Jade demanded heatedly. 

"Oh-I think not." In response, Valmont fired a blast of flame that brought more rocks down in front of the approaching J-Team members! 

"NO!" Jackie cried out worriedly. 

While pocketing the Dragon Talisman in his pocket, Valmont got into a fighting stance and replied, "If you please, Chan...let's begin."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 


End file.
